How I Met Your Father
by giuli miadi black
Summary: A história de como Harry e Draco foram de inimigos de escola a uma família. Para o projeto Again, do 6v


**How I Met Your Father**

(I)

Pensando bem em como tudo começou, é meio inacreditável que Harry e eu tenhamos acabado do jeito que acabamos. Nós nos odiamos desde quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, na Madame Malkin's, e talvez só não soubéssemos disso naquele momento porque, afinal, aos onze anos, nem eu tinha ouvido falar sobre ódio à primeira vista.

Não sei bem como explicar o que exatamente aconteceu para que isso mudasse. Só sei que isso envolveu a temporada de perseguição aos Comensais da Morte que o Ministério realizou após se reerguer, o depoimento de Harry em meu julgamento, um encontro não tão acidental no Caldeirão Furado depois de eu ser inocentado e uma garrafa de firewhisky dividida entre os dois com uma rapidez assustadora.

Aquela foi a primeira noite que terminou com nós dois na minha cama, na hospedagem mais medíocre que o dinheiro bruxo podia pagar, porque todos os meus bens estavam bloqueados por causa do processo.

A manhã seguinte trouxe consigo aquela típica cena de um dos dois - ele, nesse caso - indo embora, enquanto o outro - eu - ficava sentado na cama se perguntando como lidar com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Entenda, àquela altura, eu já sabia que era gay havia algum tempo, então, é claro, não era essa a parte que me preocupava. Mas uma coisa era ir para a cama com Ted Nott, o segundo cara mais gostoso de toda a escola, e outra, bem diferente, era dormir com Harry Potter, o símbolo de tudo o que eu repudiava.

"Mas ele não deixa de ser gostoso," Pansy argumentou, numa tentativa de me fazer me sentir melhor, quando conversamos sobre isso. "Sério, eu sempre achei que vocês só eram tão babacas um com o outro o tempo todo porque queriam se pegar."

Não consegui evitar pensar, quando ela sugeriu isso, que brigar tanto só por tensão sexual era o clichê mais patético de todos. E que ela talvez estivesse certa - aquela noite não era culpa só do álcool; parando para pensar sobre ela, depois, era óbvio que havia bem mais do que dois caras bêbados fazendo algo de que iriam se arrepender ali.

De alguma forma, entre doses de firewhisky barato, acabei concluindo que, se ela estivesse _mesmo_ certa, eu queria ver o que aconteceria se não existisse tensão nenhuma.

(II)

Quem mandou a coruja sugerindo que nos encontrássemos de novo, como você pode prever, fui eu, mas a resposta dele já sugeria data, hora e lugar - um café trouxa, a algumas quadras de onde eu me hospedava. Quase pensei em não ir, mas a carta dele insistia para que eu desse uma chance ao lugar.

Acabei indo, mais por querer vê-lo do que por sentir qualquer vontade de estar num recinto cheio de sangues-ruins. O resultado disso - além de, previsivelmente, eu conseguir arrastá-lo até minha cama outra vez - foi que, naquela tarde, eu descobri e me apaixonei por Starbucks.

Quando mencionei isso, ele me perguntou se eu não estaria disposto a dar uma chance a algumas coisas trouxas que, na opinião dele, ninguém podia viver sem experimentar. "Você só precisa estar aberto, e acho que você vai acabar adorando."

Eu realmente _não preciso_ dizer que, naquele contexto, eu estaria aberto para qualquer coisa que ele quisesse, preciso?

Claro que não foi com essas palavras, mas eu aceitei a idéia idiota dele. Assim, nós acabamos no que, nós depois concordamos, contaria como nosso primeiro encontro - um primeiro encontro tão tipicamente trouxa que até hoje eu prefiro contar o segundo (o jogo da final da Liga Britânica de Quadribol daquele ano) em vez dele. Nos encontramos na Mansão Black, onde ele estava morando desde o fim da escola, e ele me levou a um restaurante ali perto - a primeira das milhares de vezes em que ele me enfiou num táxi. Não tive chance nem de olhar para o cardápio antes dele pedir ao garçom uma pizza de pepperoni e duas Cocas. A comida demorou séculos para ficar pronta sem magia, mas eu preciso admitir que valeu a pena.

Pelo resto da vida, pizza com Coca-cola seria o meu jantar preferido.

Depois do jantar, voltamos para a Mansão Black, e ele sugeriu que víssemos algum filme e dividíssemos uma cerveja - não uma cerveja amanteigada, mas "a coisa de verdade", que é milhares de vezes melhor.

O primeiro filme a que eu assisti - escolhido entre os vários que ele tinha no armário de filmes - foi Singing in the Rain, que eu depois descobri ser o seu preferido de todos os tempos. Quando ele perguntou, menti, sem nem hesitar, dizendo que tinha _adorado_. Demorei três anos para começar a gostar dele.

Do filme, é claro. De Harry foi bem mais rápido.

(III)

Não sei como as coisas mudaram para ele. Talvez passarmos mais tempo juntos tenha feito com que ele percebesse que sempre gostou de mim, ou talvez ele tenha se apaixonado por causa da convivência. Não sei, e nunca me preocupei em perguntar. Pra certas coisas na vida, eu prefiro ser o tipo de cara que realmente não se importa com _como_ chegamos a um ponto; o simples fato de termos chegado é mais relevante.

Assim sendo, eu só fiz uma pergunta naquela manhã de 11 de setembro de 2001. Era uma terça-feira, mas ele estaria de folga por causa de uma longa viagem, então tínhamos passado a noite juntos na Mansão Black, depois dele tentar me traumatizar com Rocky Horror Picture Show, e, como costumava acontecer, eu acordei bem antes dele. Quando pedi que Kreacher fizesse nosso café da manhã, o elfo me obedeceu, como se eu fosse dono da casa, tamanha a freqüência com que eu passava a noite - e, às vezes, vários dias seguidos - ali.

Estávamos, de todas as formas possíveis, sendo um casal havia quase um ano, sem termos coragem de admitir que queríamos ou poderíamos ser algo além do _absolutamente nada_ que éramos. Mas, naquela manhã, era impossível negar que ele me olhava e tocava e falava comigo de um jeito bem diferente do que se esperaria de alguém que _não quer um relacionamento_, como tínhamos insistido algumas vezes que deveria ser.

Talvez fizesse algum tempo que ele me olhava assim e eu estivesse em negação - é bem provável que alguma coisa _em mim_ tenha mudado naquela manhã.

Porque até hoje eu lembro de olhar naqueles olhos e pensar '_damn it, Janet, I love you_'.

"A gente deveria namorar," eu disse, no momento seguinte, sem realmente pensar no que estava falando nem me perguntar como diabos eu cheguei a esse ponto.

"Como assim, Draco? A gente não quer isso, lembra?"

"Por que não, Harry?"

Essa foi a tal pergunta que eu fiz, a propósito. Tivemos uma conversa enorme sobre isso antes dele resolver parar de frescura e aceitar - até hoje não sei se foi por minha causa ou porque eu me recusei a deixar ele sair de casa até termos encerrado o assunto, mesmo com a quantidade absurda de berradores que estavam chegando exigindo a presença dele no Ministério por causa de um atentado terrorista em Nova York. Coisa boba, na verdade - só problemas de trouxas com os quais eles, pra variar, não conseguiam lidar.

De qualquer forma, como eu disse antes, eu não ligo para o motivo. O que importa é que ele disse que não custava tentar e, no momento em que ele disse isso, eu tive certeza absoluta de que algo incrível estava começando. Eu não podia imaginar o que aquilo significava e o quanto me mudaria - eu, o cara que já tinha se conformado com a idéia de nunca casar nem ter filhos porque o casamento gay tinha se tornado ilegal depois da Guerra dos Duendes ou algo assim.

Mas eu estou me adiantando e, mesmo que você já saiba o final, eu não quero estragá-lo.

(IV)

Harry era o tipo de cara que estava sempre no Ministério ou viajando a trabalho, então, sempre que podia, ele tentava compensar isso estando tão presente quanto possível quando o trabalho permitia. Isso fazia de nosso relacionamento algo extremamente bipolar, em que os dois tinham vidas quase independentes num momento, para no outro deitarmos na cama e falarmos sobre um futuro que passaríamos juntos, casados, com nossos filhos.

Aos poucos, as coisas se ajeitavam, uma dinâmica se estabelecia e mesmo as pessoas que antes tinham hesitado mais em aceitar nosso namoro - Blaise e Ron, com certeza, são os vencedores da categoria - admitiram que essa foi a melhor coisa que nos aconteceu e que tínhamos nascido um para o outro.

Harry me perguntou se eu não queria morar com ele logo depois do primeiro aniversário de namoro, quando minha mãe morreu. Não fazia sentido nós dois morarmos cada um numa casa enorme quando já passávamos tanto tempo juntos que praticamente morávamos um com o outro, de acordo com a argumentação dele. Fechei as portas da casa onde tinha crescido, sem ter coragem para vendê-la, e me mudei para a Mansão Black.

Passado um longo período de luto, eu comecei a quase insana missão de redecorar a casa. Exceto pelo quadro de Tia Walburga na entrada e a decoração que o Sirius de 16 anos tinha feito no quarto que estávamos ocupando (que tinham sido removidos quando Hermione inventou um Feitiço de Remoção eficaz contra Feitiços Adesivos Permanentes), tudo tinha ficado do jeito que estava quando ele chegou lá. Sua desculpa, claro, foi que ele não tinha tempo para isso. Eu, que não conseguia nenhum emprego permanente por estar na lista de Comensais da Morte, não poderia ficar mais feliz por dar algum uso a todo o meu tempo livre e às pilhas de ouro que resultavam da junção dos nossos cofres em Gringotts.

Blaise disse que eu era _tanto_ a mulher da relação que um dia acordaria sem meu pênis. A azaração que Pansy lhe lançou ao ouvir isso virou uma lenda entre meus amigos e conhecidos.

Quase um ano depois, a casa finalmente parecia ser _nossa_, e não dos Black. A única coisa que fiz questão de manter foi a tapeçaria, que, afinal, tinha a minha árvore genealógica. Kreacher me ajudou a restaurá-la e colocar de volta todos os que tinham sido banidos. Eu próprio seria tirado dali por isso, em outros tempos, mas tinha certeza de que Harry gostaria de ver Sirius e Andromeda em seus lugares, e isso valia a pena. Quando ela ficou pronta, eu tinha também dado um jeito de incluir o próprio Harry, pela extensão do ramo que resultava do casamento de Dorea Black com Charlus Potter. Ele pareceu ficar feliz com aquela idéia de vir de uma _família_.

Quando a Mansão Black passou a ser _nossa casa_, nós estávamos tão felizes quanto era possível estarmos. Era a primeira vez na vida que eu dizia isso.

(V)

Como eu mencionei antes, o casamento gay era uma prática legalizada no mundo bruxo até a Guerra dos Duendes, quando, por causa da grande perda populacional, foi proposta - e aprovada por unanimidade, graças aos discursos anti-trouxas - uma lei que proibiu a união entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. Em 15 de dezembro de 2003, o Ministério decidiu voltar atrás nisso, reconhecendo que, por mais que a quantidade de bruxos de sangue puro estivesse diminuindo, proibir o casamento gay não mudaria a sexualidade de ninguém - para não mencionar toda a questão da hipocrisia que era eles se manterem firmes na defesa de uma lei criada para aumentar a taxa de natalidade entre os puros-sangues quando diziam que essa ideologia era ultrapassada por ser o que o Lord das Trevas defendia.

As entrelinhas disso diziam que, no momento em que achássemos que não era demais para nós, Harry e eu poderíamos nos casar como qualquer casal.

Quando a lei foi publicada, a mera menção da palavra casamento parecia um passo muito grande. Isso começou a mudar com a aproximação do casamento de Ron e Hermione, quase como um efeito natural desse tipo de coisa, até chegar ao ponto em que passávamos _horas_ imaginando nossa própria festa em vez de ajudá-los com a deles.

Não foi exatamente uma surpresa que o fato de ver Harry atravessar o corredor, de smoking e tudo, tenha me feito desejar ser a pessoa que entraria em seguida. Com quem ele se casaria naquela noite.

Durante a festa, depois de todas as fotos que ele tirou naquela noite, enquanto dançávamos - ou melhor, eu o conduzia e ele pisava nos meus pés -, eu sugeri, como quem não queria nada, que fizéssemos isso também.

"Casar?" Ele perguntou, e seu rosto era a imagem da perplexidade. Achei que fôssemos ter uma conversa sobre isso parecida com a que levou ao começo 'oficial' do nosso namoro, mas, em vez disso, ele encostou a testa na minha e, olhando nos meus olhos, me pediu tempo para pensar sobre isso.

Ron e Hermione se casaram na segunda semana de dezembro. A resposta só veio quando eles voltaram de lua-de-mel, no Ano-novo - imagine a minha tensão durante esses 15 dias. Para compensar, ela veio na forma de um anel prateado colocado discretamente no meu dedo à meia-noite, com um pedido, um tanto quanto urgente, de que eu fosse discreto com aquilo. E então um beijo, delicado, apaixonado, que terminou com ele sussurrando em meu ouvido que passaria o resto da vida comigo, se eu quisesse.

"Casa comigo, Draco?"

Nos casamos na primavera de 2005, nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy. Passamos a lua de mel no Egito, e voltamos para a casa a tempo de não decidirmos nos mudar para lá de vez.

Parecia tudo perfeito, e eu realmente não sei quando foi que deixou de ser o bastante.

(VI)

Não sei o que veio primeiro, nós falarmos em bebês ou Hermione trazer uns folhetos sobre um estudo que o St Mungus estava realizando sobre reprodução in vitro usando técnicas trouxas. A principal vantagem, pelo que ela disse, era que a abordagem dos medibruxos permitia que dois homens - ou duas mulheres - tivessem filhos que fossem _dos dois_, e não de um só com uma terceira pessoa.

Nunca entendi muito bem como isso funcionava, nem nunca quis aprender. Só me importava que, se quiséssemos, Harry e eu poderíamos ter filhos. Filhos _nossos_, o que parecia uma idéia bem mais interessante do que a idéia dele de adotarmos alguém.

E daí pra frente pareceu que tudo girava em torno de bebês, essas pessoas em miniatura que pareciam nos perseguir mesmo quando tínhamos decidido deixar para discutir isso mais tarde. Claro, ver Harry interagindo com Ted - que na época tinha já seus sete ou oito anos, talvez mais, não tenho certeza - não ajudava muito, porque ele realmente parecia ser o tipo de cara que daria um excelente pai.

O resultado disso é que eu não tive muita escolha, se não um dia sentar com ele na mesa de jantar e dizer que já era depois, e que eu entendia se ele quisesse deixar para ter filhos mais tarde, mas eu queria que, ao menos, pensássemos nisso _de verdade_.

"Eu _quero_ isso, Harry," concluí, e ele pareceu ponderar. Dessa vez ele não teria 15 dias para 'refletir sobre isso', e ele parecia saber desse fato. Com um suspiro, me perguntou quais seriam minhas exigências sobre a mãe, porque ele tinha certeza de que eu teria ao menos uma.

E eu tinha. Ter um filho com um mestiço já era inaceitável para um Malfoy - o simples fato de _casar_ com um já era ruim o bastante, obrigado -, mas eu ignorava isso porque eu o amava mais do que amava as tradições da minha família ou os princípios que vivi a vida toda. Eu jamais permitiria, porém, que _meu filho_ fosse gestado por uma mulher de sangue impuro, e era o tipo de coisa de que eu não abriria mão, e que nenhuma redenção ou epifania pós-guerra poderia mudar.

Ele pareceu entender, para minha surpresa, e me encarregou de encontrar a mulher adequada, já que ele sabia que não conseguiria atender todos os meus parâmetros tão bem quanto eu.

Não foi tão difícil assim, na verdade. Claro, eu gostaria de uma mulher de uma família como a minha - e, com isso, leia 'que tivesse dinheiro sobrando' -, mas nenhuma que eu conhecia faria isso por mim, e nenhum dinheiro conseguiria comprar qualquer outra. As oportunidades reais eram aquelas de famílias que já não tinham nada e perderam tudo durante a Guerra, e não hesitariam diante de uma pilha de galeões.

Foi assim que Natalie Waldmann saiu de uma cidadezinha no norte da Inglaterra para morar em Londres, comigo e com Harry. A idéia inicial era que ela ficasse até o bebê nascer, mas sua estadia se estendeu enquanto ele era amamentado e durante seu primeiro ano de vida.

Ele tinha olhos verdes, como Harry, e cabelos loiro-pálidos, como os meus. Nós o vimos andar, falar - "nunca" veio antes de muitas outras palavras mais importantes, o que provou que ele _realmente_ só poderia ser meu filho -, descobrir a televisão - com um fascínio que só um filho de Harry sentiria. Nós éramos uma família, não importava o quanto isso surpreendia a nós mesmos às vezes.

Cada vez que eu colocava meu filho na cama para depois ir deitar com o meu marido, eu tinha certeza de que isso bastaria para eu saber o que é ser feliz para sempre.

E, caso você esteja se perguntando, ele foi para Hogwarts, é claro. Para a frustração de nós dois, entrou para Corvinal.


End file.
